


feast your eyes on my display

by liketogetlost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Make Outs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cold, baby?" He doesn't know where the 'baby' comes from, it just slips out. But it feels natural, feels right, and Kate looks up at him with lidded eyes. Lets out a little breath, bites her soft red lip. Nods.</p><p>Seth slips his fingers around her wrist and gently pulls one hand from her thighs. Grips it between his palms and rubs them over her cool skin. He could probably turn down the damn a.c., but this is definitely more gratifying. </p><p>He breathes hot over her hand, looking her in the eye. Kisses one knuckle, then another. The tv is white noise at this point, every sense in his body focused on Kate Fuller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feast your eyes on my display

Seth just really wants to fucking devour her. 

It sounds intense, and a little extreme, but he looks at her and he just wants to  _touch_  and _taste_. Trace her pale skin with his tongue until she's shaking, run his hands all over her body learning each dip and curve. His fingers curl with wanting to touch her, his mouth waters. He feels like he's under water with the pressure of it, like he can't breathe when she's around.

And she's always around, always close by. Like right now, sitting next to him on the crappy little couch in their current motel room, watching tv. Seth is hyper-aware, can count how many inches is between their bodies. He's barely paying attention to the old Western on the screen, supposed to be teaching her something about good movies, instead he sees her curl her toes and pull her legs underneath her from the corner of his eye. Sees her yawn and watches her tongue stretch.

"Bored, princess?" Seth asks, voice full of amusement.

Kate looks over at him, head resting on the back of the couch and grins, eyes sleepy. "Maybe. I'm tired, is all." She breathes in deep, licking her lips, letting her eyes fall shut. She looks like redemption and sin, and he doesn't care about the movie either.

"Sorry my interests are so tiring." He teases, poking her side because he's a fucking pervert, to be honest.

She giggles, pushing him away. "No, that's not it." She shivers a little, sandwiching her hands between her thighs. 

"Cold, baby?" He doesn't know where the 'baby' comes from, it just slips out. But it feels natural, feels right, and Kate looks up at him with lidded eyes. Lets out a little breath, bites her soft red lip. Nods.

Seth slips his fingers around her wrist and gently pulls one hand from her thighs. Grips it between his palms and rubs them over her cool skin. He could probably turn down the damn a.c., but this is definitely more gratifying. 

He breathes hot over her hand, looking her in the eye. Kisses one knuckle, then another. The tv is white noise at this point, every sense in his body focused on Kate Fuller. 

"Seth," her voice is soft, almost confused but more curious. He unfolds her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm and she whimpers. Runs his lips over her pulse point, watching her lips part as she gasps at the soft scrape of his teeth there. 

"Yeah, Katie?" His voice is low, raspy, he feels like he's holding onto a cord that's about to snap.

Kate sits up, hair a little mussed, chest moving a little fast. She looks like she's about to say something, but doesn't. Leans forward slower than anything and presses her lips to his. Pulls away too fast, looking like a scared little rabbit. 

Seth grins, shaking inside, but reaches up to tug at her chin, run his thumb over her lower lip. "Scared I didn't want that, baby girl? C'mere." 

Leans back against the couch, pulling her close, captures her lips with his own. Sips at her mouth, letting her set the pace. 

It's dizzying, and he's hard fucking right away, but he's not going to push. He's completely content with letting her take the lead, body rushing when she makes that first little sound in her throat. 

He pulls back a little, presses three soft pecks to her mouth, licks his lips. "Damn, Kate. Better than I dreamed."

She struggles to open her eyes, focuses on his mouth, then his gaze. "Dreamed? For how long?"

Seth grins, running the back of his hand over her cheek. "Since that first sunrise, to be honest." Said cheek blushes and he kisses the corner of her mouth, licking a little at the curve there as she smiles. Kate moans, and Seth is in fucking heaven, the closest he'll ever be.

"I'm not, I mean, I know you've been with a lot of, um --" Kate is stuttering, body starting to tense up.

"We don't have to do anything more than this, sweetheart. You just want to kiss?" Seth presses his forehead to hers, feels her nod. "Then that's enough for me. Just do what you want, baby." 

Kate takes in a breath, captures his mouth and curves her hand around the back of his neck. Seth groans, dick twitching with each movement of her lips. He feels like she's testing the waters, learning how to take what she wants, and he's happy to be her play puddy. 

Seth lets his fingertips run over her thigh, and Kate shivers and slips her tongue into his mouth. His hand grips her thigh and he slides his tongue back over hers. She's draped over him now, hair tickling his neck and hand slipped down to brace over his heart. When she moves back a little, uses her teeth to nip at his bottom lip, his hips jerk.

"Yeah, sweetheart, fuck." Bites her back, softly, smiling when she hums. "Quick learner."

"Seth, I want, I -" She's breathless and whining, he just wants to scoop her up and keep her forever.

He hushes her, lips pressing to her chin, underneath, over her throat. "What do you want, angel?"

Kate whimpers, grips his shoulder and slides herself over his lap, thighs straddling his own. She's flush against him this way, no more room for air between their bodies. Her ass is snug over his crotch and her breasts press against his chest and Seth has a lapful of her and he can't even fucking think.

Runs his hands over her soft hips, up her back, down over her arms. "God, you're so sweet. Fucking beautiful." He's just babbling, saying cheesy shit, but it's true. Half her face lit by the dim lamp on the side of the table, hair falling down over her eyes. Mouth pink, swollen. 

Kate grins, rubs herself over him and he hisses. "What about sexy?" She practically coos, hands on his chest. 

Seth chuckles darkly, hands on her thighs and nods. "Of course, princess. Drive me nuts, can't you tell?"

She bites her bottom lip, shrugs. "I know I'm not like the girls you've been with, is all."

"Hey." Seth grips her chin, making her look down into his eyes. "You think I'm playing with you or something? Seth Gecko doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do, and right now I want to kiss you because you're fucking hot, alright?" 

Kate laughs and nods. "Alright." 

Seth grins and leans in, claiming her mouth and winding his hand in her hair. It's basically full on making out, the kind he used to do when he was younger, and Seth tries not to do more than sit there and let Kate take the moment where she wants. It gets pretty heated, Kate making small sounds and sighs that go straight to his cock. Kate becoming more insistent with her sweet tongue, Seth fisting his hand over the cushions because it's too fucking hot. 

She pulls back, breathing heavy and whimpering. "Seth," hand over his neck like shes trying to grasp at him and pull him closer. He sits up  a little, hands at her hips and sliding down to grip her ass. She gasps and he smirks. 

"Tell me what you need, sweetheart." He breathes over her cheek. God, he wants to touch her skin. His palms are itching with the need. 

Kate grips the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head, chest heaving near his face and Seth might have to start praying soon.

"Damn, Katie. So gorgeous." Whispers sincerely, eyes raking up and down. He sees her blush all over and he runs his hand over her neck, down her arm. Another up her side, over her stomach, and she shudders a little.

"Like that, baby? Like when I touch you? God, you feel so good." He kisses over her neck, down her chest. Presses his lips to the tops of her breasts, mumbling inanely as he trails his mouth over her skin. "Just want to touch you all over, taste you everywhere, baby girl."

Kate moans and grips at the back of his shirt. "Seth, you too."

He pulls back just long enough to yank it over his head, tossing it to the side. He looks up at Kate like she hung the moon and she giggles at him.

"What?"

"Your hair." She runs a hand through it, and he sighs. "It was sticking up."

Seth can't help it, he smirks. "Not the only thing, princess."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Oh God, that was horrible!" But she laughs. Seth laughs too, pulling her close. Stops laughing when her hands grip his shoulders, run down over his back. Seth moans and leans in, running his tongue over her chest.

"Oh, God." Kate sighs, fingers carding through and gripping the hair at the back of his neck. Each touch from her makes his nerves go crazy, his body thrill. He bites gently at her skin, mouthing at the top of her bra and needing the damn thing to be gone already.

Kate whines, pressing herself closer. "You can take, oh, take it off."

Seth thanks God or whoever and reaches back to flick the clasp undone. He slips it down her arms and throws it to the corner of the room, looking at her bare for his eyes. Pale and pink, so soft and inviting.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Fucking perfect." Kisses her hard, running his tongue over hers as he slips his palms over her breasts. She cries out into his mouth and it turns into a moan when he runs his thumbs over her nipples. Her back arches and she moves into his touch. 

"Love touching you, Katie, so beautiful I can't stand it." Seth mumbles over her lips, running his mouth down her body to press hot kisses to her skin, slip his tongue over her nipples and make her yelp.

"Seth, oh, oh God, please." She grips his neck, pressing her face into the top of his head. He sucks at her and she digs her nails into his skin.

Seth shivers, using his hands and mouth all over her chest until Kate is shaking too. Until she's practically crying, pushing at him hard to lay back against the couch and work her own mouth down over his neck towards his pecs. 

Seth licks his lips and his eyes flutter shut. "Fuck," is all he can say.

Kate slips her hand down his stomach, bites at his jaw as she undoes his jeans. "Want to touch you, please."

Seth just groans, looking into her eyes as she pushes her hand past his zip and drags her palm up his length. "God, Kate." His eyes drift close, mouth open as his head falls back against the couch. Kate shifts and Seth helps her pull his jeans down a little, moaning when she dips her hand into his briefs and pulls him out. "Jesus Christ."

He manages to open his eyes, sees Kate staring at him in concentration as she strokes him slowly. Like she's not sure if he likes it, if she's doing it right. Seth's hips jerk and he whimpers, biting at his lip.

"Wow." Kate breathes, changing her pace experimentally. 

Seth just chuckles, breathless. "Wow what, princess? Can't believe you make me feel this good?" He sits up, kissing her, her hand caught between them. "Want you so bad, always do."

She grins at him and nips at his lip, working him a little faster until he's panting into her neck. Hands gripping her hips, squeezing hard enough to leave red marks. 

Kate gasps, thumb slipping over the head of his cock. "You're so hard." She says it like she didn't expect it like this, but likes it anyway. 

"Because of you, baby girl, make me that way. God," Seth drags his face across her neck and sips at her lips again. He looks up at her, almost in worship. "Can I take you to the bed?"

Kate looks down at him with wide eyes and nods. "Please."

He grins, gripping her ass and standing, lifting her up. She yelps, wrapping her arms and legs around him and he laughs as he carries her. He falters only once, when she rubs herself over his bare cock, and he almost trips.

"Evil, Kate." He says, laying her back on the bed. "Fucking evil." 

She just smiles up at him as Seth pulls off his jeans and briefs, kicking them to the side. He stands over her and runs his hand down her body, fingers curling around the waist of her shorts. "Kate?" He asks, voice thick and low.

She nods.

Seth undoes her shorts and pulls them off along with her underwear. Leans over her and kisses up her shin, biting at her knee. Kate giggles and sighs, letting her thighs open a little. Seth looks at where she's pink and wet, and he's too bad of a man to deserve her. 

His nails gently graze up the back of her thigh, and Kate's leg shakes. She spreads open more, hips moving up towards him. "God, Seth. Need you." 

He just shakes his head, getting on his knees and hiking her leg over his shoulder. "Need you too, Kate." Kisses her hot and wet down the inside of her thigh, over her stomach, letting his chin brush over her and tease. She shivers, heel pressing into his back, and he grins. "Need you more than anything."

He licks at her soft and slow, slipping his tongue over her again and again. 

Kate's back arches, and he watches each movement of her body. The way her eyes shut tight, lip caught between her teeth. The way her rib cage presses against her skin, her stomach muscles fluttering. Kate grips the sheets and her knuckles turn white. He sucks at her and she cries out, pushing herself against his face and grinding.

"Oh God, Seth, please, I - I - oh _fuck_." He keeps sipping at her, has to close his eyes and relish in the sweet taste of her. Lets Kate get herself off on his face, rubbing and grinding, using his mouth. Seth's cock is rock hard, dripping and aching but he doesn't care. He just wants to make her come.

He grips her hips and jerks her against him, making her gasp and look down. He catches her eye and moans, raising an eyebrow. She whimpers, watching him work at her and grinding against him faster. Soon her head falls back again as she comes, body shaking so much he has to hold her down. Her moans turn into whimpers, panting hard as he helps her come down with soft licks and kisses. He sucks at her once last time and her hips jerk.

"God! Please, oh. No more." She's smiling though, looking down at him, face pink.

Seth grins up at her, licking his lips and for sure looking a sight. "Could go for hours, honey."

She just groans, falling back against the bed. "I don't know if I could handle it." 

Seth stands over her, crawling onto the bed and laying next to her. "Fucking love it, Katie. Love the way you taste." He licks at her neck and she whimpers, turning to him. 

"Really?"

He nods, cupping her chin and kissing her. Slipping his tongue over hers, letting her taste herself. "Taste like paradise."

Kate breathes hard against his mouth, kissing him lazy and slow. Rolls towards him and runs her hand down his side. She pulls away and looks down, eyes going dark when she sees him aching and stiff. "Seth," she just breathes.

Seth presses his forehead to hers. "Drive me crazy, sweetheart."

Kate swallows, slipping her hand over his stomach muscles and gripping him again. Seth cries out, hips pushing into her touch. Kate swears and kisses him, jerking him slowly and playing with him. "Is this okay?"

Seth just laughs, running his hand down her back and slipping it over the curve of her ass. "It's okay, it's fucking _amazing_."

Kate giggles, sitting up and straddling his thighs still holding his cock. He just stares up at her, dazed, can't believe how gorgeous she looks. He might mumble something about it and she smiles.

"You're gorgeous, too." She runs a hand over his chest, down his arm over his tattoo. Bites her lip and jerks him with long, slow strokes. Seth pushes up into her touch, groaning and squirming beneath her. 

"Goddamn, baby. Fuck, just like that." His whole body is flushed, Kate gaining confidence and working him into a frenzy. He blinks up at her, looking down at him with her hair a mess and her chest all pink. He reaches up and runs his palms over her breasts, slipping his hand behind her neck and pulling her down so he can kiss her.

He pushes his tongue past her lips and she licks back, whimpering into his mouth. They make out some more, only this time it's dirtier, and she's stroking his cock like she knows just how he likes it.

Kate works him faster and he pulls back, breathing heavy over her lips. "Kate, fuck. Gonna make me - fuck." Seth runs his hands down her back and grips her thighs, his hips shaking.

Kate just smiles, pressing her lips over his jaw. "I want you to." Whispers hot over his neck. "Seth, for me."

He groans, grabbing her face and kissing her hard as he pushes up, fucking into her hand. He looks up into her eyes and she stares back, watching him. His orgasm hits him hard, like a punch to the gut, and he comes, moaning into her mouth.

Kate keeps kissing him, keeps touching him softly until he stops shaking. "Jesus fuck, Kate. I mean, fuck." He just laughs, can't even think. "I think you broke me."

She laughs too, running her hands down his arms and squealing when he reaches up fast and grips her hands. He weaves his fingers through hers and smiles up at her. "Think I can put you back together?"

Seth sits up, kissing her, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "As long as you break me all over again, princess." 


End file.
